emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6697 (28th October 2013)
Plot Moira asks Vanessa if she can get some antibiotics for Ross. Victoria has discovered that Alan wanted Ashley to officiate his funeral. She mentions it to Ashley who says he's been already trying to contact the bishop but he's not returning his calls. Ali's forced to cover for Kerry when a furious Jai tackles her about the late delivery he knew nothing about. Kerry pushes further when she asks Ali if she can take another early finish. Laurel visits Ashley at Butler's Farm to discuss Gabby's bad reaction to her and Marlon's wedding. Moira's shocked to find her sitting at the kitchen table. Declan begins to panic as he realises he doesn't have enough money to cover the mortgage payment due out on Friday. Moira tries to hurry Laurel and Ashley out of Butlers Farm, there's a narrow escape as Ross lingers in the living room doorway. Megan forces Robbie to help with a wedding she's set up, she suggests to Declan the idea of turning Home Farm into a country house hotel. Declan's not impressed. Victoria and Ashley voice to Jude that Alan wanted Ashley to officiate his funeral. Jude awkwardly tells them that he's discussed Ashley with the bishop recently and he's not sure the bishop will allow it. Laurel arrives back at Butlers Farm realising that she's left her bag. She runs into Ross outside. She runs off shouting for Moira and tells both her and Adam that Ross was her carjacker. She's shocked when she discovers Ross is her nephew. Betty's concerned that Alan's funeral won't turn out how he wanted. Laurel is mad to discover that Ross is living at Butlers Farm and threatens to ring the police. Ross mentions that she broke into his flat and tried to attack him. Moira tries to stop her from ringing the police but she runs off. Ali continues to unintentionally wind Jai up. Ruby tells her not to let Kerry take advantage of her. Laurel tells Marlon about Ross staying at Butlers Farm, he's furious and they leave to confront Cain and Moira. Ashley admits to Edna he's not sure what to do with his life anymore. Marlon and Laurel confront Cain. Cain tells them he will deal with it. Laurel gives him until tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox Guest cast None Locations *Home Farm - Office, Kitchen *Main Street *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Exterior, Living room, Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions